


Ночь только начинается

by Capta1n



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capta1n/pseuds/Capta1n
Summary: По сравнению с костюмом Найтвинга, тяжелая броня Темного Рыцаря сильно сковывает движения. Дурацкий плащ, казалось, все время оттягивал назад, из-за чего Дик постоянно дергался, борясь с желанием оправлять этот раздражающий кусок ткани позади себя. Ощущение, будто он в любой момент мог за что-нибудь зацепится. Или кто-нибудь на него нечаянно наступит.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ночь только начинается

В этом костюме Ричард чувствовал себя максимально некомфортно.  
По сравнению с костюмом Найтвинга, тяжелая броня Темного Рыцаря сильно сковывает движения. Дурацкий плащ, казалось, все время оттягивал назад, из-за чего Дик постоянно дергался, борясь с желанием оправлять этот раздражающий кусок ткани позади себя. Ощущение, будто он в любой момент мог за что-нибудь зацепится. Или кто-нибудь на него нечаянно наступит.  
Стараясь не думать о том, каким образом Брюсу удается работать в таком снаряжении, Ричард двигался вслед за процессией, возглавляемой комиссаром Гордоном, вглубь лабиринта из коридоров психиатрической лечебницы Аркхэм. Многого от новоиспеченного Бэтмена не требовалось: по просьбе лично комиссара он должен был помочь в перевозке Джокера, которого им удалось схватить накануне.  
Подстать образу Ричард оставался немногословен. Как в свое время учил наставник, он сосредоточенно наблюдал за всем происходящим, стараясь ничего не упустить. Дик хотел (а хотел ли?) найти подтверждение опасениям, по причине которых Гордон был вынужден обратиться за помощью к Темному Рыцарю: клоун дался слишком легко, Джокер не доставлял проблем и спокойно дал себя доставить в лечебницу. Будто бы он... хотел этого?  
К гнетущей атмосфере психиатрической лечебницы прибавилось неприятно скребущее мелкими коготками предчувствие чего-то очень плохого.  
Вдобавок, безумный клоун даже в связанном состоянии умудрялся давить на нервы, болтая без устали и пытаясь тем самым добиться реакции от окружающих.  
— Бээээтси… — пропел Джокер, из-за Ричард едва заметно вздрогнул. — Я так давно ждал нашего свидания, — играя интонацией, продолжал тянуть псих.  
Принять, пускай вынужденно и временно, плащ Бэтмена — большая ответственность, что теперь тяжким грузом давила на плечи Ричарда. Несмотря на слова Брюса, Грейсон не был уверен, что должным образом сможет справиться с этой ролью.  
Углубившись в собственные мысли, Найтвинг не заметил, что принц преступного мира перестал болтать и теперь уже довольно продолжительное время молчал, сосредоточенно смотря в его сторону.  
— И что-то мне подсказывает, что оно будет даже интереснее, чем я задумывал, — безумная улыбка стала еще шире и клоун зашелся леденящим кровь смехом. Ричард поймал на себе взгляд, от которого по спине прошелся холод. Капля пота скатилась по виску.  
Грейсон был готов поклясться: Джокер понял, что перед ним — фальшивка.  
Дику стоило большого труда не поддаться подступающей панике и взять себя в руки. Как раз к тому моменту, когда во всем здании внезапно погас свет.  
— Ночь только начинается… Бэтси.


End file.
